<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makes no noise by Kaaaaarooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015672">Makes no noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo'>Kaaaaarooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beth PoV, Brio - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Cunnilingus, F/M, I don't know if i have to tag cheating or not, POV Beth, POV Beth Boland, Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole, Smut, and for her it's over, but he cheats on her, but he is rio, it's my first fic on this fandom, kenny birthday scene, please tell me if i have to add this tag, well she is still with dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Dean hadn't interrupted Beth and Rio during their fight? (1x04 canon and rewrite)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Makes no noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta.</p><p>This is my very first Brio fic, I'm almost new in this fandom (mid season 3) but I'm obsessed by them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It was Kenny's birthday party, her older, and thanks to the store's return policy, Beth had been able to buy everything an 11 year old would dream of having for the perfect birthday party. She buys popcorn machine, cotton candy, water balloon, bouncy house and more, but more than enough for more than 30 people.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>The party was in full swing, Beth was happy because everyone seemed to be having fun, and there had been no incidents. It was time for Kenny to blow out the candles and open his presents. After the embarrassment of Kenny's vow about her cheating husband, Beth looked up and saw him, Rio, in a midnight blue shirt, matching his slim, slender figure, making his eagle tattoo on his neck darker, black jeans and black sneakers. He was standing in front of the double doors of her room, his hands folded behind his back, his gaze planted in her own, and a small smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Beth excused herself and walked towards him; she saw him go into her room, she followed him and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"You can't just walk in here?" Say Beth, trying not to speak too loudly, she doesn't want to attract attention; this wasn't the time for someone to find out her secret, their secret.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"The door was open." Reply Rio.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"It's because I'm having a party with children and their parents." Rio readjusted his shirt, his golden gun sticking out of his trousers, she wondered if he had shown her on purpose, as if she wasn't panicking enough. "Oh my god, you brought a gun? Of course you brought a gun." But Rio didn't even listen to her; he took the picture frame from the chest of drawers as if he were the owner of the place.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Is this your husband?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"What's he do?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"He sells cars."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Is he good at it?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Why does that matter?" Rio put the frame down and looked at her. "Yeah, He doesn't look too trustworthy to me." He walked towards her.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"What do you want?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rio just looked at her from top to bottom; his gaze seemed to appreciate what he was seeing.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"><span>Beth had put on one of her best dresses for the occasion. It was blue, with purple flowers, curved at the waist, slightly low-cut, reaching up to the knees. It was the kind of dress that perfectly emphasized her silhouette, clinging and emphasizing her generous shapes. Under his eager gaze, Beth couldn't help but blush,</span> <span>tinted her peach skin in a rosy tone. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her that way, not even her husband. She wondered what Rio could find attractive in a woman like her, 40 years old, 4 children, shapes, imperfections on her skin, while he was...a living god. Not wanting to show him that his gaze affected her in a good way, she repeated her question.</span></p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"What do you want?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Came to pick up my boy."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He must have been laughing at her. "That's hilarious. He's not there." Rio turned his head, looking disappointed, angry. "And by the way, when he left, he held me at gunpoint, and then stole my car. So I'm gonna need payment for that too." Beth was angry at the memory, tired of having a gun pointed at her.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry, what payment?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Oh, no, he wasn't thinking about that. "Excuse me."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Yeah, you get paid when you do a job. Did…did you do a job?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Beth pulled back, she wanted to slap him. "He left."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Then that's on you."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He was very stubborn. "What I'm supposed to do? Chain him to a bed?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rio sneered. "Oh, baby, what you think this is, little league? And you get a trophy just for playing?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>His condescending little face, and I'm the boss, even if he was, annoyed her. "I tried."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"I don't give a damn if you try. You gonna win, bitch." Beth looked at him with her big blue eyes, he was angry all right, but he didn't have to insult her or denigrate her, she already had Dean for that.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"What are you going to do? Put your gun to my head and shoot me, paint the walls of my room with my brains, and draw the attention of the 30 people in my backyard?" She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she couldn't help herself.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rio looked at her, and she could see for a split second that he was impressed, but his eyes went dark again. "Our partnership is over."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>What, no, she needed the money, they all needed the money, and this excitement, him. "No, please." She didn't want to beg him, but she had no choice. Rio turned around without a word.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Rio!" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to her. His eyes were almost black, he stared at her, but she couldn't see what he was thinking. "Look, I'm sorry about your boy, it won't happen again, but we need the money, we can go back for more paper." Beth knew she sounded desperate, but at the same time, she was.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rio looked at her, scan was the right word; he had to weigh the pros and cons. "Last chance."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Beth let out the breath she was holding. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"You owe me, ma." He approached her, licked his lips and looked at her with envy, like a hunter zooming past his prey waiting to pounce on it. He stopped a few millimeters away from her, their chests almost touching. Beth didn't back down. Rio's hand got up and replaced a lock of her hair behind her ear. Beth's heart accelerated.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>For the third time, she asked him. "What do you want?" Her voice was weak, barely audible.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rio put his tongue to his lips. "You tell me Elizabeth." The use of her full name affected her in a good way.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"I'm married." Yeah, to a cheater and a liar, she wanted to add, but she didn't, she just wanted destabilize Rio, because she knew if he tried something she wouldn't say no.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Her attempt didn't work, Rio just shrugged his shoulders, basically he didn't care, but who she was to judge him, after all she only wanted him to touch her, while she didn't know if he was married or in a relationship, maybe she wasn't better than Dean. She was the worst, having that kind of thought for him when he was dangerous, when he had threatened her, and he had tried to kill her, but at the same time there was something about him, besides his beauty and his tattoos, he was mysterious, he radiated a confidence that she would have liked to have, and in the end he had left her alive, had given her a second and even a third chance. She knew deep down inside that she hadn't come back to him just for the money, but for everything that went with it, especially him.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal"><span>She'd already crossed over to the dark side; a little more wouldn't change anything. And then Dean had cheated on her, with a young little bimbo. Revenge might not have been the best solution and it might have been childish, but she didn't care. For once she would make a decision for herself, without thinking about anyone else or the consequences it might have, and</span> <span>she just wanted to have a good time, it's been so long.</span></p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She looked Rio in the eyes, he didn't move, waiting, either for her to accept or reject him, he let her take the first step, which excited her even more.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She moved backwards until she reached the French window and turned the lock, locking the door. Rio's smile grew larger.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Interesting." Says Rio.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"If you thought I was going to say no, why try?"</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Who tempts nothing has nothing. And it's written on your face that you want to get eaten." Beth's blushing more. Rio sneered and added. "Go sit on the bed."</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Don't give me any orders." Retorted Beth, but she did what he said anyway, she just liked to stand up to him, and she knew he thought it was funny.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>As she settled down on the bed, anxious and excited at the same time, she saw Rio walking towards the door of her room and in turn he locked the door, nobody could interrupt or surprise them. He came back to the bed, stopping right in front of her, standing.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She'd made the first move, as it were, now it was up to him to take control. He knelt down in front of her, his hungry eyes staring into hers. She squeezed her thighs; her panties were already starting to get wet. He put his two large tanned hands on her small pale ankles, caressing them with his fingertips, making her shiver. He slowly moved up her legs to her knees, where her dress stopped. He moved her knees apart, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her inner thighs, under her dress, his fingernails scraping the surface of her skin. He left his hands wandering, exploring her porcelain skin, until he reached her hips, kneaded them and grabbed the edges of her panties, pulling slightly on them.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Beth was so infatuated with the desire she felt, she didn't understand the hint.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"I'm gonna need a little help with this." Rio's voice brought her out of her trance, feeling his long fingers on the edges of her panties; she lifted her hips so he could slide it down her thighs, her legs, until he pulled it off and left it on the floor next to him with a smirk on his face. "I can see you're impatient." He says, looking at her panties. Beth followed his gaze and saw a small wet spot on the white cloth. She bit her lip, embarrassed to feel so much desire and pleasure when he'd barely touched her.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rio suddenly pulled her by the hips; so as to she was sitting on the edge of the bed, Beth let out a scream.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"You're going to have to be quiet, Elizabeth. You don't want your guests, your husband or even your children to hear you." Beth shook her head. She couldn't even feel shame that everyone outside was celebrating her eldest son's birthday.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rio took her legs and put them on his strong shoulders, in this position he had a direct view of her wet pussy.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He's repeating the same pattern as before, but this time with his mouth. He put little kisses on her ankles, and then all along her legs, he sucked the top of her thighs and bitted the inside, his mouth brushing the edges of her pussy.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>It was torture, Beth wanted to moan and shove her hips into his mouth. She was bent over her forearms to see him revel in her, but when Rio encircled her clitoris with his lips, Beth collapsed against the mattress.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>He licked her cleft up and down, making her gasp. When he stuck his tongue inside her, she had to take an oath. Her hand tried to cling to the back of his head, but with his hair cut short, it was difficult, so instead she grabbed the sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rio ate her at a fast rhythm, his two hands and long ringed fingers sunk into her thighs, probably leaving marks, which she would hide under one of her many jeans.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Beth was completely overwhelmed by the lickings of Rio, she felt like she was coming soon, in his mouth, and the fucking thought drove her crazy.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>When Rio kissed and bit her bundle of nerves she couldn't hold back a moan. Her reaction made him smile. That bastard, she could feel his smile against her folds, she wanted to make him swallow. One of her hands let go of the sheets and landed on the back of his skull, she pushed his head against her, without restraint. Rio groaned, which sent shockwaves through her whole body.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Beth wasn't going to last much longer, and when Rio fucked her again with his tongue and added pressure on her clitoris with his hand, an orgasm hit her, she came, in a silent scream, into his mouth, her juice entirely swallowed by Rio.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Beth closed her eyes, allowing her heart and breathing to return to normal rhythm, and her body to recover from her orgasm. When she reopened them, Rio was no longer between her legs, or at least his head was no longer there, he was leaning over her, his hands on either side of his head and his knees wrapped around her hips, his mouth shone with the rest of her semence.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>Rio leaned over and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. It was...Strange but not as disgusting as she might have thought. Rio pulled away before she could deepen the kiss.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"You have good taste, Elizabeth." Rio ran one of his long fingers along his chin, wiped off the rest of her juice and licked his finger very obscenely, his eyes never leaving her. Beth swallowed and moaned softly, she was getting fucking wet again, she squeezed her thighs so hard, her knees bumped into each other. Rio sneered and started to straighten up to leave, but Beth wanted more, she wanted him inside her, completely.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Wait!" He stopped and looked at her. Even after what he'd just done to her, Beth blushed at his gaze and her thought. "I...I want more." The only reaction from Rio was laughter, the little bastard laughing at her, as if she'd said a funny joke. Beth looked at him nastily and tried to get up, but Rio stopped her by holding her wrists against the sheets.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>"Don't take it like that, ma." Rio rubbed his crotch against her thigh and even with his jeans she could feel his erection, he wanted her to feel it, he wanted her too. "If you want it, you'll have to be a good girl and do a good job." This time he got out of bed and walked away from her, reached her bedroom door and unlocked it. "See you soon, Elizabeth." He walked out of the room, leaving Beth wet.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>She let out a breath and got up, picked up her panties from the floor, went into the bathroom to put them in the laundry basket, at the far end, she undressed and went into the shower to clean herself.</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>And if she stroked herself with the showerhead thinking about her gangster, that would be her little secret.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading<br/>English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me.<br/>Kudos and comment makes smile!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>